memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
T'Laan (Kelvin timeline)
| Affiliation = Federation, Starfleet, Starfleet Academy | Rank = cadet | Birthplace = Shikahr | Born = 2240 | Occupation = engineer | Insignia = Uniform collar image. }} T'Laan was a female Vulcan Starfleet Academy cadet in the 2260s decade of the Kelvin timeline. Biography T'Laan was born in the city of ShiKahr on in the year 2240. In 2258 on the wishes of her parents, T'Laan enrolled at Starfleet Academy to study engineering. She enrolled on stardate 2258.42, the same day as Vulcan's destruction. ( }}; | | | }}) Life at Starfleet Academy Three years later in 2261, T'Laan considered resigning from the Academy and rejoin the survivors on New Vulcan. However, she was convince by Professor Trumble to stay on and join the Academy's team for the Inter-Academy Exploratory Competition. She then found a old message from Lt. about the Wagner-219 system and the . T'Laan then took the competition's transporter scenario challenge. However she failed lost to the New Vulcan team. At the time, she believed that it was a sign to resign from the Academy and go to New Vulcan. However, Trumble convinced her to continue with the competition. T'Laan and the rest of her team then took part in a scavenger hunt. However, they came under attack by a creature but were saved by Grace Chen and their shuttle craft. They then decided to go through the Wagner-219 system. However, they became stuck inside one of the temporal anomalies in the system. They then discover the Slayton. Working alongside Captain Bran Hendricks and his crew, T'Laan and the Slayton s chief engineer, Jack Somers to get the Slayton out of the system. T'Laan then suggested to blow up their ship to give the '' Slayton'' a boost out of the system. T'Laan's plan worked and her team as well as the Slayton s surviving crew were then rescued by the . T'Laan and her team were then given the highest honor at a ceremony. She then decided to stay at the academy. News of the Slayton s rescue was received through out the fleet. She was then contacted by Lieutenant Uhura, who thanked her for solving the Slayton's mystery. ( | | | | | }}; |sub = Boldly Go}}) thumb|left|T'Laan with other cadets at the Academy. In 2263, following the incident at Altamid, T'laan then attended a lecture by Lieutenant commander . She, along with her team and new cadet, Jaylah were then chosen to act as aides at a n Babel. When Akria was accused of murder, T'Laan then spoke with Commander Spock and vouched for Akria, to no avail. She along with the other cadet then hid Akira using Jaylah's camouflage field. T'Laan then took Chen's suggestion to Mind-meld with Ambassador Joltair's corpse. She then spoke with Doctor about the plan to which he agreed to. T'Laan was able to mind-meld and saw Joltair's memories and his assasin. She was able to convince Joltair's daughter, Pilok that Tellarite Ambassador Kintro was the assassin. T'Laan and the other cadets then returned to the to celebrate Akria's release. ( | | }}) Personality According to her file, T'Laan enjoyed Hestigapt noodles. She like solving problems and rock climbing. Like other Vulcans, she disliked overt displays of emotion. She also disliked rainfall. ( | |}}) Appendices Appearances ** Issue 1 ** Issue 2 ** Issue 3 ** Issue 4 ** Issue 5 ;2262 * }} ;2263 * }} * }} * }}}} category:vulcans category:characters (alternate reality) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet personnel (alternate reality) category:starfleet cadets category:2240 births